


The CSI Miami Blog

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra news but of course...brought to you by Cooper. What if there was a blog about the CSI Miami team...wonder what would be said in it? please r&r! various pairings inside. Season 4 spoilers! Try this story and you won't regret it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The CSI Miami Blog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: And what if Cooper did have a blog? I obviously don't own this, but i thought the idea will be cute to do. CSI Miami is owned by CBS...this is just for fun!

**The CSI Miami Blog, extra news but of course**

* * *

**Prologue**

 

Cooper loved computers, but he also loved having all the time in the world to actually observe the team a lot closely. You see, he couldn't help but notice how much Delko's sister had a crush on Horatio, and that Ryan's eyes might have not healed.

And the following reason he was setting up a new account (or mostly a new blog) was all Ryan's idea.

Well Ryan did mention that he should write a blog or something. And why not?

What should his blog be called? He certainly knew what his first entry was going to be about, and he could always change his blog name.

The first thing he needed to do was an untraceable email so that no one at work can find out about this, because technically blogs are not allowed to be done about work or write during work.

He had to make sure no one knew, and to find out what exactly was going.

He set up his email account to be not really referring to his year of birth. But he needed to figure out what to call his blog name, he'll have to do it tomorrow, he could see Horatio back in the lab, and he needed to work on some evidence anyway.

Cooper had a smile on his face; he can be a detective of some sort.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I will update this story, but I may in the near future.


End file.
